


among the powder kegs with nothing left to lose

by thymelord



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Blackmail, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Forced Riding, Incest, M/M, Manipulative Dirk Strider, Older Man/Younger Man, Rape/Non-con Elements, Role Reversal, Sibling Incest, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thymelord/pseuds/thymelord
Summary: Tired of his Bro not paying any attention to him, Dirk Strider decides tomakehim pay attention.
Relationships: Dirk's Bro | Alpha Dave Strider/Dirk Strider
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> make sure you check the tags; dirk is underage (15) 
> 
> as per, i don't endorse any of this crazy shit IRL
> 
> title is from the steven wilson song 'people who eat darkness'

When you live with Hollywood’s most eligible bachelor, it’s only _natural_ that you’d end up falling for him.

The fact that he’s your brother is a moot point.

Dirk Strider hardly thinks he could be _blamed,_ of course. His brother is gorgeous, brilliant and effervescent, and Dirk is only human. He knows he still shouldn’t be attracted to his brother, especially not when his brother has raised him ever since he was a child and is essentially his father – but Dirk doesn’t _care._ He has never been one to subscribe to society’s arbitrary morals, after all.

Dave has never shown any semblance of desire towards him, but Dirk isn’t too hurt. That’s normal, after all.

But Dirk Strider is not normal.

He was young when he first felt sexual desire, so young that people raise their eyebrows when Dirk mentions it, so young that Dirk thinks he must be lying.

He’d been pre-puberty, around seven or eight, and Dave had hitched him onto his lap as they watched TV, like he had a thousand times before. But this time, a strange heat had stirred in Dirk’s belly, shooting downwards and making him shift uncomfortably. Although Dirk hadn’t known what was going on, he knew it was wrong; something secret, shameful, never to be talked about. He’d made an excuse to go to the bathroom, and touched his burning privates nervously, only to gasp in surprise and delight as the friction makes him feel _good,_ alleviating the terrible discomfort that had built up within him. A strange shivering had overtaken him, as though he was cold but he didn’t _feel_ cold, he felt hot and feverish and – _oh, fuck -!_

Dirk only realised a few years later what it was, what those feelings meant, and when he realises their implications regarding his Bro, Dirk shoves them deep, deep _deep_ into the recesses of his consciousness.

He’s never been normal in anything – but this is the most abnormal he’s ever been, the type of abnormal that would make anybody shrink away from him in terror.

He’s fifteen now, and his lust has reached a crescendo, and one day he realises – he doesn’t _care._ He doesn’t fucking _care_ if what he feels is wrong, he can’t fucking handle this anymore – his brother is the famous Hollywood director and actor, subject of a thousand thirst blogs, and Dirk has him _right at his fingertips,_ and whenever Dave so much as looks at him Dirk is driven absolutely wild.

Dirk wants him.

Dirk _needs_ him,

And everything Dirk wants, he _gets._

Dave gets home late, as usual. Unlike usual, Dirk throws himself at his brother instead of acknowledging his arrival with a cool nod from the couch. “Bro!” he says, arms curling around his waist.

“Uh,” laughs Dave, patting his back in response. “What’s the deal, kiddo?”

“What do you mean?” lilts Dirk, nuzzling at his neck. “Can’t I be happy to see my big bro?”

“Well, of course – it’s just – you’re not usually so – affectionate.” An understatement; Dirk’s emotions are usually locked up so tight some people think he doesn’t have them at all.

“Complaining?” murmurs Dirk.

“Of course not. If you’re feelin’ cuddly, go ahead, lil man.”

Dirk hums and smiles, tugging him gently in the direction of the sofa and pushing him down onto it. He climbs into his lap like he used to when he was a child, looping his arms around his neck.

“Um... Dirk...?” Dave looks confused, but not suspicious. He has no reason to be, after all; Dirk’s a master at hiding his emotions, and there’s no way Dave even picked up the slightest whisper of desire from him. Dirk knows that Dave wants to say _this is weird,_ but was afraid that he was _making_ it weird, his dirty mind assigning a perverted veneer to a completely innocent action. Dirk is, after all, his baby brother, his legal ward, practically his son – it’s unthinkable he would ever act provocatively towards Dave on purpose.

Dirk knows he should draw this moment out, the taut shining moment when Dave thinks _he’s_ the pervert, only for his world to come crashing down as Dirk kisses him, or grinds against him – he hasn’t quite decided which to do first. But Dirk’s spent his whole life being patient, biding his time. He’s tired of it.

He wants to _pounce._

Dirk nuzzles at Dave’s neck again. “Davey...” His tongue darts out, brushing against the delicate skin of his Bro’s neck, light enough that Dave may think it’s a figment of his imagination. He feels Dave’s entire body tremble slightly beneath him.

“I’ve told you,” says Dave, attempting to muster a scolding tone but not quite managing it, “you call me _Bro,_ not Dave. Have some respect, kid.”

“Sorry, _Bro,”_ murmurs Dirk, canting his hips against him and licking his neck again, this time unignorable.

“Dietrich, what the _fuck –“_

Dirk moans quietly, grinding harder against him. “I’m so fucking _lucky –_ having the famous Dave Strider, subject of a thousand thirst blogs, living with me – all mine – all fucking _mine –“_

“D-Dirk, is this some sort of irony thing, or –“

Dirk kisses his neck, digging his erection into Dave’s stomach. “Does this _feel_ like an irony thing, big bro? Fuck – I’m so fucking _sick_ of irony, of bottling up my emotions –“ He shoves Dave harder into the cushions, pushing down his jeans and palming his soft cock. “Need you, need you, _need you –“_ Over the past couple of months, Dirk had been training with ever increasing sizes of butt plugs and dildos in anticipation of this moment. But even his biggest toy couldn’t satisfy him; silicone and glass are so impersonal, so removed from the radiating heat of a warm body – from _Dave’s_ body. Less than half an hour ago, Dirk had been fucking himself with his biggest dildo, thick and long and the exact same colour as Dave’s eyes. He’s still wet from the exorbitant amount of lube he’d used, but he’d placed the lube behind one of the sofa cushions just in case he needed more.

“Dirk, what’re you _doing –_ I’m your fucking brother, I’m over twice your age – you’re a kid, you’re _fifteen –“_

“Don’t be so uptight, big bro,” teases Dirk as Dave’s cock stiffens beneath his ministrations.

“What the everloving _fuck_ has gotten into you –“

Dirk shimmies off his skinny jeans, grabbing the lube from where he’d stashed it. “You’re hard for me, Bro,” purrs Dirk. “Hard for your little brother...” He slicks up his cock, and Dave whines, trying to push him away weakly.

“Dirk – this is insane – _don’t –“_ Dave’s cut off as Dirk sinks down onto his cock, throwing his head back and moaning loudly.

“Ah, _fuck,_ Bro, you’re so fucking _big –“_ Dirk had been right, this was a hundred, a _thousand_ times better than his toys – Dave’s cock is hot and throbbing inside him, the noises he’s making absolutely delicious.

“Stop!” gasps Dave, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. “Dirk, you have to _stop –“_

“Don’t wanna.” His tone is playful, as though he’s refusing to give back Dave an ice-cream that he’d stolen rather than forcibly riding his cock. He pulls nearly all the way off, and then slams down, causing Dave to let out an involuntary moan.

“Wonder what all of your hot-shot Hollywood friends would think if they saw you now,” purrs Dirk, “balls-deep in your fifteen year old baby brother.”

Dave tries to shove him off again, but Dirk’s palms land hard against his chest, pushing him down. Since Dave began his cushy screenwriting job, his muscles had gone a little to seed; Dirk may be young, but he’s been training, and he manages to hold his brother down with ease as he rides him. He strokes his cock as he pumps his hips up and down, watching Dave’s tears of shame roll down his cheeks, watching the way he bites his lip to prevent moans from escaping him.

“Hhn – Bro, _Bro –“_ Dirk comes, _hard,_ his release splattering over Dave’s chest and face. The drag of his cock inside him is too much, now; he feels like a live wire, but he’s determined to make Dave cum inside him. A few minutes later, he does, with a pathetic little mewl, and Dirk pulls off, creamy white fluid dripping down his thighs.

“Such a dirty fucking pervert,” says Dirk. “Cumming inside your baby brother...”

“You can’t tell anyone about this,” Dave chokes. “Please.”

“I can make you do anything now,” Dirk purrs, pressing a soft, chaste kiss to Dave’s mouth. “You’re my puppet.”

“I – you can’t tell, you forced me – you _raped_ me –“

Dirk laughs harshly. “Everyone’s going to believe _that,_ aren’t they? Your fifteen year old brother forced your cock inside him?” He’s grinning, so wide it borders on the maniacal. “Couldn’t have done that if you weren’t hard, if you didn’t want it.”

“N-no,” sobs Dave, “why are you doing this, why are you _doing_ this –“

“Because now you’re mine,” murmurs Dirk. “All mine. You’re not gonna neglect me anymore, ignore me anymore, leave me alone anymore. Because you’re mi- _ine,”_ he sing-songs.

“You’re a fucking _psychopath,_ oh my God, you’re absolutely fucking _sick...”_

Dirk hums, trailing his fingers through the mess on Dave’s chest and pushing them into Dave’s mouth, who bites down, _hard._

Dirk snarls, hitting him across the face. “Don’t you _dare,”_ he says. “I can go to a hospital right now and get a rape kit, I can expose you for being an incestuous pedophile _right now,_ so don’t fucking _test_ me.”

Dave’s crying quietly, rubbing his eyes hard. “D-Dirk... if you wanted my attention, you could have just _asked –“_

“I have!” screams Dirk. “A thousand times, but you’ve always had work, work, fucking _work!_ Half of the time I feel like I’ve raised my-fucking-self, and you think you can just make up for your absence by giving me money and toys when I wanted _you!”_ Dirk pants, fists clenching on Dave’s chest. “You drove me to this, _Bro.”_ That last word is spat out like poison, like an insult rather a term of respect. “Don’t worry, big bro. I’m not going to be unreasonable.” He smiles, and gets off him, leaving Dave to curl up on the sofa as his body is wracked with sobs.


	2. Chapter 2

A week passes. Dirk acts like he's always acted, as though he hadn't fucking forced himself on his older brother a few days previously. Dave's starting to get lulled into a false sense of security, thinking that Dirk must have had a moment of madness, a temporary lapse of judgement. Maybe he'd even been on something - E, or speed, or even fucking LSD, Dave doesn't know. But occasionally, in those rare moments when Dirk isn't wearing his shades, Dave thinks he glimpses Dirk staring at him with a dark, malicious hunger in his eyes.

But that's probably just his imagination.

But then Dirk looks at him over pancakes on Saturday, and says, very matter-of-factly, "Hey, Bro, I want you to do something for me."

Dave hates himself for it, but he begins to shake slightly. "W-what?" He's afraid of Dirk, his kid fucking brother.

God, he's so pathetic.

"Rape me," says Dirk sweetly, and Dave all but chokes on his coffee.

"E-Excuse me?"

“Pin me down and rape me,” Dirk repeats. “Take out all your anger on me. It’s okay, I’ll have a safeword. Smuppet.”

“I don’t want to enact your sick little rape fantasy,” snaps Dave.

Dirk smiles. “Well, you don’t really have a choice, do you?”

Dave grinds his teeth together, gripping his thigh hard, the pain helping to ground him.

“Aren’t you furious at me, Bro?” purrs Dirk. “Don’t you want to take it out on me? Make me pay for the liberty I took the other day...? Make me realise not to fuck around with older men...?”

“Fuck,” snarls Dave, “ _Fuck –“_

“Do it,” whispers Dirk. “Do it, or I’ll tell.”

And may the Lord fucking preserve him, but Dave _does_ want to take it out on him. His little brother, for all his sins, is absolutely fucking gorgeous; it had been easy for him to work him to hardness to ride him, and it would be easy for him to get hard for him again. He can already feel his cock stirring in interest as his eyes roam over Dirk’s lightly freckled face, taking in the pleading little pout of his lips. Dave swallows heavily. “Fine,” he croaks, “but only if you let me handcuff you.”

Dirk slides off his shades slowly, and his eyes are glittering. The corners of his lips curl upwards in something that is not quite a smile. “That sounds... effervescent.”

Dave takes him by the upper arm, dragging him to his bedroom and throwing him onto the bed. Dirk whimpers as Dave grabs the handcuffs from the bedside table, securing his wrists to the bedpost.

“Now,” Dirk whispers. “Do it now. No matter what I say, don’t stop for anything – except my safeword.”

“Smuppet,” says Dave quietly.

“Yeah.” Dirk suddenly goes limp, posture somehow managing to seem _submissive._ “Please, Bro, what are you doing?” he whimpers, and Dave’s breath hitches slightly. The kid’s a good actor, good enough to be in one of his films; his fear and confusion sound so real. Real enough that this experience is going to be absolutely fucking _delicious._

“You’re not that stupid,” says Dave, kicking open his legs, and Dirk makes a gasp of surprise. “You know exactly what I’m doing.”

“N-No – Bro, please – why – you can’t _do_ this, I’m your _brother –“_

“Yeah,” snarls Dave, “and you need to be taught a lesson, you fucking _brat.”_ His hand grips Dirk’s hair, yanking his head back and causing him to let out a yelp of pain.

“I’m sorry, I’m _sorry,_ please, don’t do this – please, Bro, _please –“_

“Sorry, baby,” murmurs Dave. “You had your chance to apologise, and you didn’t take it. Now you have to take your punishment.”

Dirk strains against his bindings, chains rattling. “No, no, n- _grk!”_ He lets out a choked-off moan as Dave parts his asscheeks, sliding a lubed-up finger inside him, and Dirk bucks his hips involuntarily into the mattress. “Bro, stop!”

“Bet you’ll think twice about misbehaving now,” coos Dave. “Although, I wouldn’t be surprised if you turn out to be such a dirty fucking slut that you end up liking it.”

“N-no – not a slut – I don’t even l-like men, l-let alone my own fucking brother -“

“We’ll see about that.” He inserts another finger, causing Dirk to let out a sob. He really is playing the role of the virginal ingénue very well – so well that Dave nearly hesitates, but he hasn’t said his safeword yet, and besides – there’s a dark, vengeful part of Dave that isn’t sure if he’d stop even if Dirk did say it. “Too fuckin’ pretty for your own good,” murmurs Dave, tugging his hair again. “Should have expected this to happen, loungin’ around the house in nothing but your tighty whities, jerking off too loudly in your room, all but begging to be fucked –“

“No, that’s not true!” exclaims Dirk. “It’s not true, it’s _not –“_ He lets out a short, sharp scream as the head of Dave’s cock breaches him. “ _No!_ B-Bro, it hurts, stop, stop –“

“Why would I _stop?_ Your punishment has barely begun, and you feel so fuckin’ good – no way I’m stopping until I’m cumming in that tight little ass of yours –“

“No,” sobs Dirk, chains rattling again. “N-No, Dave, _ah -!”_ He screams as Dave slams into him, his entire body jerking. “ _Ah –“_

“That’s it, moan for me, you little fucking whore –“

“N-No,” cries Dirk, “no...”

“Don’t pretend you don’t like it,” crows Dave, a hand reaching around to stroke his erection, causing Dirk to mewl loudly.

“S-stop it – it _hurts –“_

 _“_ It’s supposed to. This is your punishment, remember?”

Dirk breaks into a fresh round of sobbing, pressing his face into the pillow. “You’re so fucking disgusting – I hate you, I hate you so much –“

Dave snarls, pumping into him harder. “Don’t backchat me, you fucking brat.”

Dirk thrashes in response, a wordless yell of fury tearing from his throat.

* * *

Dirk Strider is in absolute ecstasy.

He’s never felt so fucking good in his entire life – all he wants to do is scream Dave’s name, beg him to fuck him harder, faster, to wrap his hand around his throat – but he has to maintain the charade. He’s too close to ruin it now.

Dave pistons in and out of him hard, as though he’s trying to make it hurt, and it _does –_ but he’s also pounding his prostate, and there’s a hand around his cock, and – “ _Dave!”_ he screams, gasping in arousal, and quickly adds, “Hurts – stop –“ He feels the warmth of Dave’s release filling him, and he moans. “N-No – don’t cum in me –“

“What are you, a girl?” jeers Dave. “You can’t get pregnant. Shut the fuck up and take it, bitch.”

Dirk whimpers into the pillow as Dave pulls out of him, immediately missing the feeling of his cock filling him up. The handcuffs click as Dave releases him, and Dirk rolls onto his back, hand going to his cock as he jerks himself off so fast his hand is almost a blur. He climaxes with a loud moan, head falling back against the pillow. He raises an arm weakly, searching for Dave. “Davey – Bro –“

Dave looks down at him, face impassive. He lies down next to him, and Dirk wraps his arms around him at once, legs entangling with his. “You were so good, Bro,” Dirk murmurs against his chest. His lips move upwards, mouthing at Dave’s neck, and Dave swallows audibly. “Stay with me.”

“I need to go soon –“

“No. You’re going to stay. With me.”

“I can’t –“

“You will,” murmurs Dirk. “You’ll stay with me, and you’ll hold me, or I’ll _tell._ And they’ll certainly believe me, because I’ve just recorded what you did, and it’s being downloaded to a dozen different secure servers right now, so don’t even try and delete it. I’ll edit the beginning and end out so it doesn’t look like rape roleplay; it just looks like rape.”

Dave pulls away from him, mouth opening and closing like a fish. “W-What? You fucking psychopath –“ He looks absolutely petrified.

“Don’t be afraid,” says Dirk, pressing soft kisses to his neck. “I don’t want much. I just want _you._ I want you with me, I want your attention. That’s all. You can give that to me, can’t you?”

“Yes,” says Dave, voice trembling. “I can.”


End file.
